


For Every Rose, There Is A Soulmate

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Series: Sora and Soraya In Twilight [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan Bashing, But I Allowed Her To Be In My Story Without Killing Her Off, Call It A Musical If You Wish, Don't You Just Love Small Towns?, Drama, F/M, Forks Washington, Going Back To High School, Hate, Humor, Hybrids - Which Is What Sora and Raya Are, I Don't Own Any Of The Lyrics That Will Be Used, I Will Tell You Now - I Don't Like Bella In Fact She Pisses Me Off, Jealousy, Joy...., Leah Clearwater Bashing, Lots of sexual tension, Love, Lyric fic, Romance, Sexual Content, Sora and Raya Are Identical Twins With A Few Differences, Sora and Raya Are Singers - It Is Their Passion, Soulmates, Vampires, Victoria Bashing, Violence, Voltori, Werewolves, imprints, music fic, newborn army - Freeform, uh oh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: Sora and Raya go to Forks Washington to start over, to begin a new life. They try so very hard to hide what they are, and what kind of abilities they have. It gets harder to hide when they have no choice but to fight in a newborn army to stop Victoria. All the while they fall in love with two certain quileute werewolves from La Push.





	1. How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a vampire diaries/twilight crossover. This is going to be fun. Especially since I don't like Victoria, Leah or Bella. I will not go into details on why Sora and Raya have the last name Salvatore. I will explain it while writing the biography or as I call the beginning of Sora and Raya's journey to get to where they are now.

**_12 Years Ago, Mystic Falls_ **

**_Sora and Soraya's Story_ **

_Before we tell you our story, you need to do one thing. You need to believe in the supernatural. Everything that has ever happened to us, has been of some kind of supernatural occurance._

_When we were born, 900 years ago, as always a supernatural occurance happened. Our mother nor our father had twins in the bloodline. Yet we were born five minutes apart. Soraya is my name, and I was born first, followed by Sora five minutes later. Our mother thought it would be funny to have similar names with just minor differences._

_We may have been born as twins, but we had differences that set us apart. I had raven black hair with blood red streaks, and sapphire blue eyes, and my skin a caramel color, the perfect tan. I had gold and silver rings, the silver ring around my iris and the golden ring around my pupil._

_Sora had raven black hair, with crimson streaks, sapphire blue eyes with gold rings around her iris and pupil. She had ivory skin, pale in comparison to me. We were born not as humans, but as hybrids, half vampire, half werewolf._

_The Salvatore family started out as humans. Our father so disgusted with what we were, banished us from the Salvatore family. We were no longer recorded as having been born in the Salvatore family. Sure Sora and I were hurt when we found out years later. When the orphanage told us about what happened that is, we had to compel them to tell us._

_We had to run from Mystic Falls, never to be seen again in that town. 900 years had passed quite quickly, soon we became 1000 years old, the oldest Salvatore's to have ever existed. Since our father was long dead, our names never having been put back on the family tree, we claimed our last name Salvatore back to spite our dead biological father._

_We learned of our baby brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Who were born 900 years after we were. Unlike us, they were born humans. Then a woman by the name of Katherine Pierce came to stay at the Salvatore home._

_Katherine played with their minds, made them fight against each other for Katherine's affections. It was sick, but we continued to watch anyway. To watch over them, as we should have been._

_Sora was the most hurt, knowing that our mother and father bore two more children to take our place. I just comforted her the best way I knew how. I admit I was never that great with comforting anyone. Never having experienced comfort myself, I knew very little about it._

_In 1864, Katherine Pierce had turned Damon and Stefan into vampires. It angered us that she'd do that to our baby brothers. Not that she knew we existed that is._

_We found our baby brothers living in Mystic Falls, the one town we ran from. We never wanted to see this town again, after the pain we endured, the memories that we suffered in this town never to be forgotten. Our birth father made sure that our existence was never recorded in the family tree._

_So our baby brothers didn't know about us either. We rather they didn't, it would be pointless to show ourselves to them. Sora wanted to tell them of our existence. But I told her not too, she really listens to me the most because I'm her older twin. I know what is best for her, so she follows me. I think of myself as alpha, and Sora thinks of me as her alpha._

_After watching over our baby brothers for a while, we left Mystic Falls, to find a new place to call home. We found a nice little town in Forks Washington. We could feel that there were vampires and werewolves living here. So we knew the only way to keep attention off of us is to never show our abilities or what we are._

_We enrolled ourselves into Forks High School, pretending to be high school students was harder than it looked. Especially when you had vampires acting as students, who have amazing sense of smell. They would be able to tell that we weren't human. We just know it._

_This is our story, of how it all started. Forks is where we'll start our new life. To start over new is all we've ever wanted._


	2. Starting At A New School, and Kicked Out Of Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Soraya arrive in Forks for the first time. Arriving to Forks High School as new students, they take all the attention from Bella who is also a new student. How will this day turn out?

**Soraya's POV**

Staring at myself in the mirror of my new room, I couldn't help but see myself as the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I've always been beautiful - outshining other girls, and beating all of them in several contests. I've been on the bad side of a girls jealousy, when they feel threatened.

My long raven black hair was down to my knees in length. My eyes were still their sapphire blue color; with their unique gold and silver rings. My legs were well toned, I had a four pack, large DD breasts, slim waist, a nice firm ass, and a heart shaped face. Plump pouty pink lips, I had it all. I never flaunted my looks around people, I never needed too.

Though most people believe that I'd flaunt my looks. I'd never do that. I've never worn contacts, never needed them. Never really had bad eyesight, in fact my eyesight was perfect. I could see everything in great detail, hear everything from heartbeats, footsteps, if someone moves an object, coughs, talks, shuffles their feet (Of course everyone picks up their feet unless they are too lazy).

I could even hear things from 360 miles away. It honestly doesn't matter how far away they are from me. I could still hear them. And there were several other abilities I have. I can read minds, see the past and future. I can see someone's death before it happens. I can see someone's lifepan, their name, and how old they are.

I think Sora had called my ability, the shinigami. Because a shinigami or death god can see someone's name, age, lifespan, and when they are going to die or not. I can freeze time for about 5 hours a day. I can teleport to any place, if I've been there before. 

I can shoot blasts of energy from my hands, hit the bullseye with my eyes closed. But I'm sure anyone who's trained enough could do it. Sora called this bullseye and miko. Miko because a shrine maiden who is trained in combat can use their energy as a weapon and shoot it from their hands. And bullseye because I never miss. 

I don't even know if any of these ability names have been taken. Sora has told me that they haven't. So I'm willing to go with what she says, for now. 

I can run at the speed of light - and evade even the fastest of people. (like the guy off of an anime I've watched eyeshield 21 I think it was)

I can change my appearance, Sora says it's called metamorph. It's a really cool name for this ability. I can change into any animal I want, Sora says it's also part of the metamorph ability. Just a more advanced part of it.

Now enough about me, I need to pick out what I'm going to wear today for school. I walked to my closet, which looked like a giant clothing store at the mall. I picked out a black one shoulder shirt, and a black mini skirt that stopped at mid-thigh. I picked out black knee high stockings, and black leather ankle boots. I looked like one of those playboy bunny girls... it was really disturbing.

Once I was done picking out my outfit and putting it all on, I went to my vanity and started to do my make up. I used black liquid liner, curving it along my eyelid in a perfect wing, then added black mascara and clear lip gloss. I looked perfect, last I added purple eye shadow. Smiling at my appearance, I left my room and went downstairs. Where Sora was already standing there waiting for me.

She did not look pleased not in the least. "Did you have to keep me waiting?! We're almost late!" Sora snapped, her arms crossed over her chest.

I rolled my eyes, looked at her with a glare. "Well sorry, it takes a while to look this perfect," I hissed in a whisper. 

Then I walked out the door, getting into my black lambourghini. Before I pulled out of the drive way I saw Sora get into her blue porche. We both then started driving to school, it took us about twenty minutes. Most of the town was highway, much to our annoyance.

We parked our cars, and looked at all the out dated cars also parked in the parking lot. There was this ugly rusted red (that looked orange) pick up truck parked next to an ugly grey van. Across from those ugly cars, was a shiny silver volvo, a red convertible, and a black jeep. All really nice too. 

My sister and I walked across the parking lot, ignoring all the stares from the students that were still outside in the parking lot. We walked into the school, where more students were. We heard a lot of whispers, most of them weren't even whispers but loud enough for us to hear. Since we toned down our hearing just to appear normal, we nearly had to strain our ears just to hear.

"Hey did you see those girls?" one girl said.

"Yeah, they looked like snobs. I mean look at their cars," another said.

"Those girls were hot! Do you think they'd give me their number?" A guy said.

"No dude, they'd never in a million years look your way." Another guy said.

"Those bitches walking in here like they own the place. I'll show them." A girl said.

Those were the kind of whispers we'd hear. I also had to tone down my mind reading abilities. However the moment I walked into chemistry, I was unable to. I ended up reading this guy's mind, who had bronze colored hair, and gold eyes. I could tell he wasn't human, his skin was so very pale. And the moment we walked by the fan, he tensed up as if he smelled something bad.

If I wasn't trying to act like a normal human, I would have been offended already. 

"Ms. Salvatore, I'm glad you could make it to my class. Mind telling me why your late?" 

"Well I'm new, I don't know where everything is yet, sir." I replied with a shrug.

"Well you better learn it soon, please take a seat." The teacher said. (I can't remember his name)

Some of the students snickered at me. I clenched my teeth together, hiding the fact that I was pissed off. What kind of teacher was that rude to their students or even new students for that matter?

'Calm down Soraya, they don't know any better. You are better then they are, don't kill them for their insolence.' I thought to myself before I sat down next to the bronze haired guy. I could feel him glaring at me. For what reason I don't know but it's really starting to piss me off.

'What the fuck is she? She's not human, I can smell it, she's something else...' 

I could hear his thoughts, and I bet he can't hear mine thanks to the mind barriers I had up. This guy had no mind barriers what so ever. 

I scowled, what do I say to him? "Excuse me, keep your thoughts to yourself." I hissed quietly at him.

His eyes widened in shock, "How can you read my mind?" He whispered to me.

"It's one of my abilities, I can read minds." I whispered back to him.

He nodded his head, "So can I. However I can't read yours." He whispered. 

I can tell that this was frustrating him. "Because of my mind barriers, that's why you can't read my mind."

"You have mind barriers? How?" He demanded in a hushed whisper.

"A lot of practice." I whispered to him.

Then the teacher decides to make his appearance in our conversation. 

"Mind telling me why you two are talking in my class?" The teacher demanded glaring at us.

"Because your boring sir," I sassed.

"Get out of my class, and to the princibles office!" The teacher yelled pointing to the door.

Everyone laughed, only to be told off by the teacher.

Bronze haired guy and I walked out of class quietly. We got to our lockers, putting our books into our lockers. 

I was so glad that I was out of that class. I hate chemistry.

"So what's your name anyway?" I asked looking at bronze haired guy.

"Edward Cullen," Bronze haired guy now named Edward said.

"My name is Soraya Salvatore, nice to meet you." I said to him with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Soraya," Edward replied smiling back. 

"Soraya! What the fuck are you doing out of class?!" Came the scream of my twin sister.

"Sora, this is Edward, Edward this is Sora my twin sister." I said as I introduced them.

"Hello Sora." Edward said, "I have to get going but I will see you tomorrow?" Edward suggested.

"Sure." Sora and I said in unison.

I was so sure that he would be going home to tell his family that he met two girls at school today who weren't human.

"You think that he's going to tell his family that we aren't human?" I asked Sora.

"Pretty sure," Sora replied.

"What do we do?" I asked looking at Sora.

"Nothing. We'll see how this will play out." Sora said before walking away and I followed her.

There was no reason we should stay in school, since appearantly I was supposed to be in the princibles office. I honestly thought that Sora would fight to keep our secret. But she gave it up just to see what would happen if Edward got the chance to tell his family what he encountered at school today. What the hell?!

I'm the older sister, and yet I'm in a panic about our secret getting out. Sora is all cool about it, that's not the sister I know. We're 900 years old, we're too old to be in high school. Why did I ever suggest this in the first place?

I groaned walking up to my room. I placed my bag down on the floor. Then flopped down on my bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting for sure. I wonder who else will know of our secret by the time tonight is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little short because I can't think of anything else to add to this chapter. Ugh writer's block sucks.


	3. Getting Invited To The Cullen's For Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Soraya get invited over to the Cullen's for dinner. While there Bella acts out on her jealousy when she sees them with Edward thinking he's cheating on her. Soraya as always sets her straight. Will this end in a cat fight? Or a fight to see who's the bigger bitch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. I've been busy. Yesterday I did a bit of christmas shopping with my family.

**Soraya's POV**

It's been a week since we've been at this god forsaken school, and already I want to kill every human in this school. Including Bella Swan. Lately she's been given me an glare every time I step anywhere near Edward. How does he stand her?

Right now it was lunch time, I was getting my lunch, which consisted of roast beef and cheese sandwich, an apple, and a strawberry yogurt. Once I paid for my food, I walked over to where the Cullen's sit because I'm interested in them. They get food, and then pretend to eat it so no one gets suspicious of them.

If I had been human, I would have already seen signs of what they were at first glance. I knew a lot about vampires, I knew that if they ate people food they'd get sick. I have found a way for vampires to eat human food without getting sick.

After all I've been living for 900 years. I'd know a few tricks by now. 

I sat down next to Edward who was the first friend I've made in this school. I looked at the others taking in their looks. From what Edward has told me in the week I've been here so far, the one that looked burly, with curly dark brown hair, and gold eyes was Emmett Cullen, his older brother. Technically they are not really related, just adopted siblings.

The one with the black hair styled in a pixie haircut, and gold eyes was Alice Cullen. One of Edward's older sisters. The blonde one that looked like supermodel was Rosalie Hale, and the one that looked like he was in pain with bronze blonde hair was Jasper Hale. I still haven't figured out how Jasper and Rosalie still share the same last name.

I could tell instantly that they weren't related. But Carlisle sympathized with them, feeling sorry for them and saved them from dying, adopted them. I admired a man who turned people into vampires only if they were dying. 

"Hello, you all must be Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Edward has told me a lot about you guys." I said once I sat down.

"Hey there, you know our names, but we haven't the slightest what yours is." Emmett said with a smirk on his face.

"You think your one of us? That your allowed to sit at our table?" Rosalie said in a bitchy tone. 

I knew she was like this, and I accepted the fact that I couldn't kill her for her insolence. I guess I had to reveal things to her and put her in her place.

"Hi! I'm glad that you've finally joined us," Alice said in a cheerful tone.

"Hello," Jasper said rather stiffly. I knew that being in a school full of humans was hard for him.

"My name is Soraya Salvatore, I'm a 900 year old hybrid. You Rosalie, are nothing compared to me, I could wipe the floor with you in 3 seconds flat. Do not piss me off, prissy princess." I sneered as I said this to Rosalie in a whisper.

Rosalie's jaw dropped, same with Emmett's, Edward look shocked because I never told him this in the week we've known each other. I didn't think that was appropriate talk just yet. Alice had an excited look in her eyes, and looked pleasantly surprised. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were 900 years old and a hybrid? You didn't even tell me what kind of hybrid you are either..." Edward said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm curious to know as well, Soraya!" Emmett said with a grin.

Rosalie said nothing as was expected of the bitch. I didn't mind, because I really didn't want to move from my chair so I could kick her ass. She was a young baby vampire compared to me. She couldn't beat me in a fight. She'd lose in a second. 

"One because I didn't want to reveal what I was or what my abilities are in a school full of humans. Two I didn't know if I'd be accepted. Hybrids are looked down on as the forbidden. After all it's why my father banished us off the family tree 900 years ago." I admitted to them with a frown.

I was unhappy, of course I was. I still blamed my seriously anciently dead father for the life I've lead up until this point. Suddenly I felt a sense of calm, and knew that Jasper was trying to make me feel better. I knew he could control emotions, I wasn't sure I liked my emotions being toyed with. But I'll let it go since I'll be hanging out with them more often.

"Thank you Jasper. But please try not to do that too often." I smiled at Jasper.

Jasper nodded, "I'll try Soraya." 

"Why are you sitting beside my boyfriend?" Came an angry demand from behind me. 

I could tell it was Bella, because it was a human aura. Even though Edward had told me that vampire powers don't work on Bella, a hybrid of 900 years old won't have the same problem.

"Hello Bella. And as for why I'm sitting next to your boyfriend, is because he's my friend." I said in a calm 'don't fuck with me' voice.

My sister who was sitting at the table behind me knew that I wasn't to be fucked with. I was the wrong person to show dominance to. I hated being dominated, unless it was someone I loved then I allowed it. Bella however didn't have any right to dominate me or even try to sound intimidating to me. I couldn't be intimidated, since I'm the master of intimidation.

"Cut the bullshit! The only time someone sits next to Edward is usually because they have a romantic interest in him!" Bella snapped, I could feel her glare at the back of my head. 

I didn't even bother to turn around and face her. She wasn't worth my attention anyway. 

"I have no romantic interest towards Edward, Bella. You are dellusional." I said coldly, but still didn't turn around.

"Dellusional?! Are you fucking kidding me! Get off that chair and sit somewhere else," Bella spat, and went to forcefully move me from my chair.

Swiftly I moved my hand so I was gripping her wrist tightly in my hand. I tightened my grip so that her bones started to crack, and were close to breaking.

Bella gasped in pain, and tried to get her wrist free. Every time she tugged I would tighten my grip even more until her bones finally gave in and snapped. 

Bella screamed in pain, "Listen here bitch. Never and I do mean never forcefully move me from anywhere unless you want more than a broken wrist." I hissed coldly, glaring at her now, I could see her freeze up in fear at seeing my ice cold glare.

I let go of Bella's now broken wrist, and began to eat my food.

"Wow, I can't believe you broke Bella's wrist." Edward said with wide eyes, "Congrats you finally made her leave me alone." Edward grinned.

I chuckled, "You really don't like her do you Edward?" I said looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"No. I never did. I only went out with her just so she'd stop stalking me." Edward admitted.

I laughed at that, it was so amusing. Going out with a girl just to make them stop stalking you? It didn't look like it worked. She still stalked Edward, especially when he was chilling out with his siblings. Bella as always claims something as her own, such as the Cullen family. Just because she was dating Edward. It was stupid.

"Let me guess, just because Bella is dating you, she claimed your family as her own." I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

"She did! Please do something to get the human bitch away from me." Rosalie whined.

"I like her, she's got spunk. I'm glad you made friends with Soraya. Invite her over for dinner tonight." Alice said with a grin.

"I'd be glad to come over for dinner Alice. But I'm bring my sister with me," I said to Alice grinning back.

"That's fine with me, Soraya." Sora said from behind me, which made everyone look at her.

"So that's your sister?" Alice asked.

"Yes, she's my twin sister." I replied to Alice.

"Cool! Twins!" Emmett said with a perverted grin, which earned a smack from Rosalie.

Later on that day after school, Sora and I walked to our house to change into clean clothes. We hated the smell of humans on our clothes, so we often change our clothes once we got home. I changed into a one shoulder black shirt with a pair of blue skinny jeans, and black leather ankle boots. My sister changed into a black speghetti strap tank top, with a pair of blue skinny jeans and black pumps. 

Once we were ready, we got into my car, no sense taking two different cars. And drove off to the Cullen's. We arrived in no time at all, parking the car, we got out and walked to the front door.

The door opened before we reached it, to see a blonde man with gold eyes standing there.

That had to be Carlisle Cullen. We smiled at him, "Hello, you must be Carlisle Cullen. Edward has told me all about you." I said once I've reached the door.

"And you must be Soraya and Sora Salvatore. Edward told me you two were coming over for dinner," Carlisle said with a smile.

We walked into the spacious house, looking in awe. It was way different from ours. We certainly didn't have a board full of graduating caps on our wall. We never needed them.

We walked into the kitchen which was on the second floor. Carlisle's wife Esme (I know about her thanks to Edward telling me about everyone in his family) who was cooking what looked like Italian cuisine. I loved Italian food, Sora was okay with Italian food, but didn't overly like it. Her favorite would have to be Chinese food.

"I see you are making an Italian dish. I've always liked Italian food. However my sister likes Chinese food the most." I said the moment I saw Esme.

"What are you talking about Soraya? I do so like Italian food..." Sora said with a pout as she looked at me.

"Oh sorry, it's been 900 years. I tend to forget what you like or don't like Sora." I replied to Sora.

"900 years? What exactly are you two?" Carlisle asked us.

"Vampire werewolf hybrids." Soraya replied. (I'm not sure if I should make them vampire werewolf dragon hybrids or just vampire werewolf hybrids.)

Their jaws dropped, "Aren't werewolves deadly to vampires?" Rosalie asked raising an eyebrow.

I could tell she was trying to sound smarter than she really was. But she was right. A vampire bite was deadly to a werewolf and a werewolf bite was deadly to a vampire. However if you have a vampire and a werewolf mate each other, you get a vampire werewolf hybrid. A being that isn't effected by either bite, and cannot kill. 

No one here knows that a hybrid like my sister and I are different from a normal vampire werewolf hybrid. We have powers that even Klaus himself doesn't have. We cannot be killed by a white oak ash stake, or anything for that matter. Which made us extremely impossible to kill. 

"You are right, however if you have a vampire and werewolf mate each other, you get a vampire werewolf hybrid that isn't effected by vampire or werewolf bites." I explained to Rosalie.

"So what kills a vampire werewolf hybrid?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"Nothing." Sora and I said at the same time. Stupid twin link.

"How is that possible? Everything has a weakness," Rosalie retorted.

"But not us," I said shaking my head.

"Oh please, I'm sure there is a way to kill you." Rosalie spat with a sneer on her face.

"Nope. Nothing can kill my sister and I. Believe me hunters have tried. And failed epically, which resulted in the hunters dying because they pissed us off." I said with a smirk.

Dinner went by smoothly, without another thing said from Rosalie which was nice. That girl has been trying to show me up as the most intelligent since the moment I've met her. Which was hours ago. There was nothing Rosalie could say to me right now that I wouldn't know the answer to.

Rosalie had ended up stomping up to her room after dinner was over. The moment she left the dinning room however, Bella walked into the house as if she owned it. When she saw me there however, she scowled and glared at me.

"What?" I asked with a bored look on my face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bella demanded.

"Having dinner with the Cullen's. What are you doing here?" I said to Bella.

"To see Edward, why else would I be here?" Bella taunted smirking at me.

Was she trying to make me jealous? Well that was stupid, because there was nothing and no one here that she could use to make me jealous. I didn't have a romantic interest in Edward, Emmett or Jasper. So she couldn't use them against me.

The only thing she could do is piss me off. And god knows no one wanted to do that, my sister included.

"Did you think that would make me jealous? God you are stupid." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

I got up off my chair, and walked away from her. She wasn't worth my time, I walked up the stairs to where the bedrooms were.

"Where are you going? You can't go up there!" Bella shouted, before running after me to stop me. 

I saw the cast around the wrist I had broken. She smelled of werewolves, so I knew she was hanging with them before she came here. I bet they had seen her broken wrist, and asked her what happened. As usual they got angry and demanded retribution. But like always Bella told them she would handle it. 

How stupid...

"I can go upstairs if I want to Bella..." I coldly said, reaching the top of the stairs.

"No you can't! This is my domain!" Bella screeched, reaching for me with intent to pull me harshly so I'd fall down the stairs. I've already seen this coming so I dodged her incoming hand and continued walking.

I reached Edward's room and walked in. "Edward your whore of a girlfriend is here, and she's annoying me." I said sitting down on the love seat that was in front of his window.

"Bella is here? Why can't she stay away!" Edward whined with a scowl on his face.

"The hell do I know. And she smells like werewolves. You can only guess where she was before she came here." I said to him.

"She was most likely at Jacob Black's. He's a werewolf." Edward said.

"She's friends with a werewolf?" I asked with disbelief on my face.

Edward nodded, "Since they were in diapers." 

I scunched up my nose in disgust. She also smelled of sex to, which was really disgusting.

Edward who saw my face, laughed amused. "Yes I know about her cheating on me with Jacob," 

"But like always I don't care. If she can't be loyal and faithful, why do I need to continue dating her?" 

I nodded in agreement, knowing that Bella was listening to all of this.

"I agree, she's a slut. Has no respect for those around her, and never showers after she's had sex with another guy." I said shaking my head, and my arms crossed over my chest.

"I am not a slut!" Bella yelled walking into the room stomping her feet.

"Yes you are! What do you call a girl who has sex with another guy when she's dating someone?" 

"A slut?" Edward guessed with a amused smirk on his face.

"Exactly, that is correct." I said nodding my head.

"No! I love both Jacob and Edward. And I will have them both," Bella said smugly with a smirk.

"Eww... you can't have both you whore. You have to have one, you could get diseases doing that." I said scrunching up my nose.

Bella's face became red in anger. I guess she disagreed with my statement on getting diseases. Well I won't be saving her if she gets a sexual disease.

"I'm clean, Edward is clean and Jacob is clean!" Bella stated as if she knew what she was talking about.

However I could smell several other men on her, not just Edward and Jacob's sent on her. I could also smell the disease she had contracted from one of the many men she's slept with. Scrunching up my nose again I shuddered in disgust.

"Well you are very wrong... I have many abilities, and one of them is sense of smell. You smell of general herpies. If I was you I'd get that checked out by a doctor. You could die you know," I said shuddering in disgust again.

"Not only that I can smell the many, and I do mean many men on you." 

"What? Ew Bella. Don't even touch me." Edward said shoving her away when she tried to hug him.

Bella scowled, "But I thought you loved me Edward!" Bella whined.

"I never loved you, hoe." Edward growled.

"Yeah he never loved you, hoe. So leave." I said standing beside Edward, glaring at Bella.

"Why are you still here? This is between Edward and I!" Bella snapped, glaring at me.

"Well he's my friend, and I help friends in need of help." I said.

"Jacob will hear of this! You'll regret this Edward Cullen!" Bella shouted before she left.

I laughed, "That was too amusing. Does she honestly think that Jacob would come here and defend her? I've seen it, and Jacob comes here true, but he does nothing. Bella demands and whines that we pay for what we did."

"I've known Jacob a long time. He loves her true, but doesn't love her romantically. He told me he was waiting for his soulmate," Edward said.

"Soulmate? You actually believe in that?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yes. I believe that everyone has a soulmate. I never really got mine." Edward said.

"You do, it's just she's not born yet." I said.

A few hours later Sora and I went home, locking the door behind us. We sat on our leather couch sighing in relief. We walked into our rooms, changed into pj's and went to sleep. Hopefully we didn't see Bella tomorrow. But knowing her, we'd most likely have to deal with her shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pointing out that I don't like Bella even though I've sort of made that clear in the tags. However I don't think Bella is the right girl for Edward. Even though I tagged her as still being in a relationship with Edward. Oh god, what have I done? There will be a lot of jealous filled fights in later chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Raya's full name is Soraya. But everyone calls her Raya. Get it? *grins*


End file.
